Promises
by OffMyTea
Summary: Red X is curious about Raven, what happens when she gets hurt on a mission?
1. Chapter 1

Promises

**Disclaimer: yes, I own teen titans! **

***wakes up from dream***

**DANG IT!**

* * *

><p>Red X was...curious. About Raven. She was born bad, a demon, and yet, she tried so hard to be good. She chose a hard life, a life of her trying to be good, when she could have such an easier life if she gave in, and was evil.<p>

He just didn't get it.

After his first encounter with her, he left puzzled. After that, he began following her when she went on missions. Watching her, while he was completely baffled.

Once, he thought she saw him, but she turned away.

Did he really want her to notice him?

He found himself craving her attention, but he knew he couldn't have it.

Once, Raven was out on a mission by herself, no back-up or anything, so x had put it upon himself to follow her.

The mission went awfully.

Raven was down and could barely hold her own. She had called for back-up, but there was no sign of its arrival.

He had had enough.

He ran in and immobilized the villains quickly and, then he ran back to Raven. He held her up and saw her slipping in and out of consciousness.

"You're gonna be okay..." he whispered as he teleported them to the Titan's medical bay. He gently laid her down on a bed and began expertly hooking her up to different monitors.

He began running around, grabbing the drugs he needed. He had worked in the meta-human center of the hospital before he became a villain, so he remembered from Raven's profile that she needed more morphine than a normal human would need.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and Red X was pinned by his neck to the wall. The drugs fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Robin growled.

"Trying to save Raven." he managed to choke out.

"Liar!" Robin yelled as he put more pressure on X's neck.

Cyborg had been looking over Raven's condition and the amount and type of drugs X had.

"Robin...let him go..." he said.

"No! He's trying to overdose Raven!" he turned to X, "I may not be a doctor, but that is way too much morphine to give to anyone!" he growled smugly.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled. "He knows what he's doing. Let him go." he said. Robin glared and dropped him. X picked up the drugs and went over to Raven. He worked bent over her for a minute when he suddenly stood straight and stopped. He turned to see Robin hovering over him, and Starfire and BeastBoy giving him death glares.

"Okay, you, you, and you, out." he said pointing to each in turn. No one moved. Cyborg sighed and ushered the others out. As soon as they were gone, Red X began working again.

* * *

><p>In a half hour, X had finished. He then sat down, head in his hands. He sighed. Cyborg went over to him.<p>

"So X, why were you with Raven?" he asked. No answer form X. No answer from X. he simply lifted hi head and looked over at Raven. Cyborg watched Red X gaze at Raven.

"You followed her." he reasoned. X just watched Raven. Cyborg figured he'd have to do all the talking.

"You've been following her."

No reply from Red X.

"Why did you help her?" he asked.

"Because, **((I'm so stealing this from Kid Flash))** well...she's different." he reasoned. Cyborg looked at him. He sighed and continued.

"She tries so...hard...to be good. It could be so easy for her to become a villain. But she doesn't. She's different...a lot different...she...intrigues me." he said finally. Cyborg put his hand on Red X's shoulder. X looked up at him.

"You really like her." he said. X sighed and nodded gently. Cyborg patted his shoulder and left the room.

X just sighed and watched Raven sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Raven began to stir. X went over and began checking her vitals. She opened her eyes slowly to see x leaning over her.<p>

"Nice of you to wake up sleeping beauty." he said. She sat up straight in the bed, but immediately collapsed to the bed again. X ran over to her.

"Hey, careful, we don't need you getting hurt again. And before you say anything, the other Titans know you're here." he assured her. She looked up at him.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. X chuckled.

"You know, your friend Cyborg asked me the same thing." he told her. The door opened and Robin came in and went straight to Raven.

"Raven! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked hurriedly, sending dirty looks towards Red X.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." she told a frantic Robin.

"I'll go get the other Titans, then head to my cell. Call me back up here if she needs anything." he said as he left the room. As soon as he walked out, the other Titans rushed in and flocked around Raven.

"Hey, can I talk to Cyborg alone?" she asked. The team nodded and left Raven with Cyborg.

"X said you asked why he helped me." she said.

Cyborg nodded.

"Did he tell you why?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked. Cyborg merely turned and powered on a screen that showed a clip of security footage. Raven watched in silence.

"_You really like her."_ the Cyborg on the screen. She watched the Red X on the screen nod gently. She gasped.

"C-can you call him up here?" she asked. Cyborg nodded, pressed a button and left. X entered after a minute.

"Y-you like me?" she asked. X crossed the room to Raven's side.

"Sunshine, would I have saved you if I didn't?" he said quietly. Raven shook her head.

"Exactly Sunshine. I would change for you, you know." he said as he began walking towards the door. He stopped when he reached the door.

"All you have to do is ask." he said softly.

"Then change." Raven said as his hand fell on the door knob.

"Only for you." he said smiling. He turned and went back over to Raven and lovingly stroked her cheek. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He broke away and smiled at her.

"I have to go square some debts, but I'll be back soon, I promise." he told her softly. He kissed her forehead, then her lips again, then left the room and saw the other Titans waiting outside.

"Back to your cell." robin growled. He really didn't like the idea of Red X being in a room alone with Raven. X shook his head and smirked happily at Robin and nodded at Cyborg. He then teleported out.

"He's on the run! Titans! G-"

"No Robin, talk to Raven first." Cyborg said interrupting the Boy Wonder. He nodded and went into the room.

When he entered, Raven was wide eyed and her hand was at her mouth.

"Raven, Red x has escaped." Robin informed her. Raven smiled.

"He'll be back..." she said as she slowly got up.

"He'll be back..."

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me by leaving me a review! You know, you press that button below that says review. Also, add my and the story to your favorites! Please? Thank you!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2AN

**Hey! Alyss here! Well, I've gotten a lot of positive reviews on this story, some saying they don't want it to end. So I have be thinking about writing a sequel to this. So I was wondering, if I wrote one, would y'all read it? It might take a while for it to get up, but if y'all will read it, I'll write it out. So, review, or pm me if you have any suggestions or opinions, make sure if you pm me it says its for Alyss, we do have two people on here. So I just wanted to know if y'all were interested in a sequel, it would probably have X coming back and all that. So review or pm me if you want a sequel!**

**Thanks!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
